The makers of mobile communication devices, including those of cellular telephones, are increasingly adding functionality to their devices. For example, cellular telephones commonly include features such as still and video cameras. A camera of a mobile communication device is quite small.
Camera shutters are complex electromechanical actuators and mechanisms. For small cameras, such shutters can be expensive to implement in terms of parts and manufacturing and may be prone to malfunction. Moreover, such shutters occupy valuable space in a space constrained small cameras.